Nami's paid
by Hana-Lis
Summary: E se Zoro resolvesse pagar a sua dívida? Nami estava disposta a... negociar. Zoro possuía uma espécie de magnetismo animal, algo que a atraía irresistívelmente, mas ninguém tem a coragem de chegar até um leão por mais belo que ele seja, não é?


_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de One Piece pertencem ao mestre Eiichiro Oda. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Na: **__Para aqueles que não acompanham o mangá, pós __Time skip__, ok? _

_E se Zoro resolvesse pagar a sua dívida com Nami?_

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's paid<strong>

_Eu nunca liguei para as mulheres, o que não quer dizer que eu goste de homens. O que eu quero dizer é que eu não tenho o costume de bancar o idiota como certas... pessoas tem o costume de fazer diante delas. Certas pessoas agem como se as mulheres fossem a sua única meta na vida. Minha meta é bem maior do que isso, bem maior do que simplesmente listar com quantas mulheres eu dormi. Um homem de verdade não precisa desse tipo de prova constantemente para poder afirmar sua masculinidade, muito pelo contrário. Um homem de verdade jamais trata uma mulher como um número a mais numa lista. Esse homem não existe? Existe sim, sou a prova viva disso. Não sou perfeito, longe disso, não sou bom com as palavras ou gestos, muito menos gentil, mas sou sincero. Ok, eu sei que esse papo todo certamente não condiz com a minha personalidade, mas a gente muda com o tempo e acaba se tornando mais... flexível. E pior do que mudar é perceber que nossos sentimentos também mudam. Eu ainda quero alcançar o meu sonho, que é realizar a minha antiga promessa com Kuina, e sinto como se a cada dia esse sonho se aproximasse mais de mim, mas há esse maldito sentimento estranho rondando em minha cabeça! Esse sentimento me distrai, faz com que me desvie de meu caminho. Eu fecho a porta, mas quando dou por mim ela já está aberta outra vez. Eu a abri e outra vez estou perdido no meio de uma estrada tortuosa. Me desespero, pois desconheço a maneira mais fácil de contorná-la para poder voltar ao caminho certo. Não há como pegar um atalho, essa é a verdade, mas mesmo se tivesse, meu senso de direção nunca foi dos melhores. E sabe o que é mais irônico nisso tudo? Eu que nunca banquei o idiota apaixonado como aquele ero-cook, ultimamente tenho me sentido exatamente igual a ele..._

_Por que raios eu só consigo pensar em laranjas? Cor de laranja, sabor de laranja e cheiro de laranja? Cabelos cor de laranja, cheiro de... laranjeira em flor? Gosto? Não consigo pensar num sabor para ela sem pensar em laranjas, doce e cítrica. Aquela maldita mulher deve ter me enfeitiçado! _

_Eis aqui o meu dilema, Nami. Voltas e voltas e enfim cheguei a onde queria, deve ser o meu péssimo senso de direção que se aplica aos meus sentimentos também. É uma coisa vergonhosa o que estou para admitir, mas tenho medo, eu que nunca tive medo de nada temo essa mulher. Nami é como uma onda gigantesca a brincar nesse mar turbulento dentro da minha cabeça e temo que ela me devaste por inteiro quando enfim estourar. Mas sabe o que é pior? Aquela mulher é a criatura mais egoísta que conheço, pois ignora completamente o que tem feito comigo e ri do meu tormento. _

_Eu realmente não entendo. Como aquela mulher detestável passou a invadir meus pensamentos dessa forma? Por que sim, ela é detestável, detestavelmente mandona e mercenária, uma verdadeira pirata, a melhor de nós todos se quer saber._

_Quando foi que eu baixei a guarda? Esqueci de correr de volta e trancar a porta? Como eu pude permitir que ela me dominasse desse jeito? Por que sim, ela me domina, domina meus pensamentos e vontades. Não preciso dizer que ela sente prazer com isso, não é? Isso realmente me... irrita! E muito. Eu não sou aquele idiota do Sanji, oras! Aquele cozinheiro idiota lambe o chão que ela pisa e se alimenta de sorrisos fáceis e ínfimas demonstrações de afeto que nunca veem sem uma segunda intenção. Com Nami tudo tem uma segunda intenção. Infelizmente não o tipo de segunda intenção que aquele idiota do Sanji insiste em esperar receber. E isso, isso sim realmente me irrita, vê-la fazer seus joguinhos com o sobrancelha enroladas, muito mais do que saber que ela sente prazer em me provocar._

_Viu como as coisas mudam? E para pior? Quando foi que isso me importou no passado? Vê-la flertando de mentirinha com aquele cozinheiro pervertido? Sinto-me um idiota! Por que isso deveria me incomodar? No entanto, incomoda. Foi preciso passar dois anos longe dela para passar a reparar em coisas que não havia reparado antes? Coisas estúpidas como, o quanto gosto das ondas alaranjadas de seus cabelos? Ou do jeito sensual com que ela balança os quadris enquanto caminha?_

_Baka! Você é mesmo muito baka Zoro!_

_No entanto, acho que encontrei a solução. Se eu por ventura pagar aquela maldita dívida inexistente que só cresce dia após dia, ela... Pararia com os seus joguinhos? Deixaria de me provocar? Tenho quase certeza de que ela faz isso de propósito, por mero prazer, mas não custa tentar, não é?_

_É isso, está decidido, tenho que pagar minha dívida com ela!_

**Ooo-O-ooO**

Zoro bufou enquanto mirava o horizonte escuro através do vidro. Seu hálito quente embaçou a superfície transparente dando-lhe um tom esbranquiçado. Com o rosto apoiado numa das mãos e as bochechas contraídas, o espadachim sentiu vontade de deslizar o indicador sobre o vidro e criar formas sem sentido, mas já não tinha mais idade para isso. Tudo era tão... _monótono_. Como sempre. Ficar de vigia era algo mais do que monótono, era algo incrivelmente chato e na maioria das vezes um tempo perdido também. Raramente aparecia alguém além mar, mas depois da guerra travada contra a marinha e tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dois anos, prevenir nunca era demais. Todos odiavam aquela tarefa, mas para Zoro ela era apenas chata. Os demais a odiavam simplesmente porque tinham que perder uma noite de sono, coisa que não o incomodava, afinal raramente dormia durante a noite.

Zoro era uma criatura da noite, de hábitos noturnos, e passava a maior parte das noites treinando, o que explicava o porquê de dormir tanto durante o dia. No entanto, havia um motivo para isso. Simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Isso havia começado há muito tempo atrás, logo após a morte de Kuina, e desde então se tornara rotina. Treinar fazia com que as noites fossem mais curtas e ajudava a diminuir o seu longo caminho em prol de se tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo.

Mirou uma última vez a janela e então se recostou contra o assento procurando uma posição mais confortável. Os assentos de couro marrom davam volta em todo o observatório. Franky havia feito um ótimo trabalho construindo o Sunny, porem um tanto quanto exagerado. Caberiam pelo menos dez homens ali, um lugar que servia para uma tarefa solitária. Zoro suspirou e então fechou os olhos, não iria dormir mesmo, mas... dormiu.

* * *

><p>Nami caminhou até a proa do navio sentindo a rigidez da madeira sob os pés descalços. Era uma noite fresca, porem escura. Abraçou-se protetoramente ao sentir a brisa gelada contra o corpo e então mirou a torre do observatório. Era dali que vinha o único foco de luz. O mar estava calmo, mas algo lhe dizia que haveria mudança no clima novamente. Talvez estivessem outra vez perto de uma ilha de inverno, o que explicava o frio repentino. Seria bom ter alguém para lhe abraçar em noites assim e quando pensava nisso, estranhamente pensava nele, Zoro.<p>

Zoro era o exato oposto de Sanji. Era grosso e mal-educado, mas exalava o que poderia ser chamado de "aura" máscula. Aquilo a atraía, sempre havia atraído, mas Zoro sempre fora inacessível. Por isso mesmo adorava fazer joguinhos com ele, irritá-lo e tirá-lo do sério sempre que podia. Aquilo era um tremendo... _prazer!_ Nami deliciava-se com isso e sequer conseguia disfarçar. Suas conversas com ele sempre envolviam discussões e brigas que no fim a faziam morrer de tanto rir. Zoro, aquele mesmo Zoro taciturno e mal-humorado era hilário quando estava irritado.

Impelida a navegadora atravessou o convés rumo a torre de observação.

Era tarde, mas ainda teria tempo para mais um joguinho que, no fundo, ele também gostava.

* * *

><p>Com cuidado Nami adentrou a torre de observação tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Assim que abriu a porta se deparou com algo incomum, Zoro dormindo. Não era segredo para ninguém que o espadachim sofria de insônia. Dois anos havia sido um bom tempo, todos haviam mudado e muito, quem sabe Zoro tivesse enfim conseguido se livrar daquela maldita insônia. Nami se aproximou até ficar diante do espadachim que ainda não havia notado sua presença e continuava dormindo. Mirou seu rosto sério, os traços fortes e também a cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto. Aquilo poderia destruir a imagem de alguém, mas aquele era Zoro e as cicatrizes que adquiria com o tempo mais do que lhe proporcionar <em>statu<em>s e força, proporcionavam-lhe uma espécie de _charme_ tipicamente masculino.

Nami sentiu-se tentada a tocá-lo, sentir aquela pele cor de bronze e curtida do sol. Zoro possuía uma espécie de magnetismo animal, algo que a atraía irresistívelmente, mas ninguém tem a coragem de chegar até um leão por mais belo que ele seja, não é?

Para Nami ele havia se tornado ainda mais irresistível após aqueles anos, uma incógnita a ser desvendada, a qual não estava disposta a abandonar. Era uma mulher persistente e já havia descoberto um pequeno segredinho que a fazia regozijar-se, _Zoro simplesmente odiava vê-la junto de Sanji!_

Provavelmente ele jamais admitiria isso em voz alta, no entanto, Nami sabia que aquela era uma verdade inegável. Também havia mudado muito naqueles dois anos, quem sabe finalmente houvesse conseguido chamar a atenção dele, não é? Quem sabe tivesse se tornado igualmente irresistível para ele também.

Nami riu.

Zoro continuava a dormir num ressonar baixo, alheio a toda aquela observação silenciosa.

Era a primeira vez que o tinha tão vulnerável diante de si, ainda que ele continuasse com a posse de suas três espadas presas a cintura. Será mesmo que aquele idiota não abandonava aquelas armas nunca?

_-Baka;_ Nami murmurou analizando o quão desconfortável deveria ser dormir naquele sofá e abraçado as armas. –O que seria de você sem mim, não é mesmo?

A navegadora aproximou as mãos do espadachim a fim de livrá-lo das armas, mas assim que tocou no cabo da primeira espada ele despertou. Zoro puxou tão forte o cabo da espada que acabou por puxar Nami consigo. Nami sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse sido arremeçado contra uma muralha rija como aço.

_**-BAKA!**_ –a navegadora o estapeu no peito enquanto tentava se ajeitar.

_-Nami?_ –indagou Zoro com a voz rouca e confuso. Ainda sonolento viu-a escondida sob uma cabeleira alaranjada e bagunçada. –Você...?

_-Eu só queria te ajudar seu idiota!_

Nami bufou entre dentes voltando a socar o peito do espadachim. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos espalmando as mãos sobre o peito largo fazendo com que a fenda do quimono se abrisse um pouco mais. O contato de seus dedos contra a pele quente dele lhe causou um arrepio gostoso, mas não era hora para pensar naquilo. Estava com raiva.

_Como raios eu posso gostar desse idiota?_

-_Ajudar?_ –indagou Zoro mirando os grandes e irados olhos castanhos da navegadora. Ela agora o segurava pela gola do quimono como se a qualquer momento fosse puxá-lo ou então simplesmente se _sentar_, coisa que Zoro julgava ser improvável, até mesmo para Nami.

-É ajudar; confirmou Nami enquanto confirmava as suposições do espadachim. Sentou-se em cima dele e sequer parou para pensar no quanto aquilo deveria ser impróprio. –_Que droga, Zoro!_ Quem diabos tem um costume estranho como esse, hã? Dormir abraçado nessas malditas armas? –gesticulou irritada.

Zoro tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas preferiu guardá-la para si mesmo. Estranho? Costume estranho? _E havia algo mais estranho do que aquela situação em si?_ Aquela mulher estava em cima de si com trajes minúsculos e ainda se via no direito de julgar o que era certo ou errado? Ela realmente sentia prazer com aquilo, não é? Provocá-lo daquele jeito? Nami continuava a gesticular e falar, mas Zoro só conseguia se concentrar no peso dela sobre seu estômago, na fina alça da camisola a deslizar de seu ombro esquerdo, e na sensação suave em seus dedos que roçavam as coxas despidas da navegadora. A pele dela parecia ser feita de seda, suave e perfumada. Novamente o viciante cheiro das laranjeiras. Aquilo era mais do que estranho, era... _inapropriado!_

-N-Nami? –Zoro pigarreou vendo-a enfim se calar e ajeitar o cabelo atrás da orelha. _–Será que dá pra você sair de cima de mim?_

Nami pareceu surpresa. Fitou-o por um longo instante de silêncio e então finalmente obedeceu. Afastou-se o suficiente para que pudesse se sentar sobre o sofá de frente para o espadachim. Zoro respirou profundamente e então se sentou também. Ela o fitava com aquele olhar falsamente inocente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Desviou os olhos daquela imagem tentadora e pôs-se a fitar o teto.

_Maldita mulher!_

Nami apenas o observou por um bom tempo. Realmente as coisas haviam mudado, ele não a havia mandado embora. Um risinho de pura satisfação moldou os lábios da navegadora. Aquele silêncio, aquele olhar fixo em qualquer coisa menos nela. Céus! _Zoro parecia uma maldita virgem!_

Seria cômico se não fosse tão complicado. O que mais tinha que fazer para que ele a notasse? Já havia se jogado em cima dele, mas Zoro não era Sanji. Zoro era um cara sério, sério até demais, do tipo que você escolhe para se casar. Já Sanji era do tipo com que você fantasia ter um caso extra-conjugal!

-Sabe, eu nunca entendi o porquê de você _mimar_ tanto essas... _coisas; _Nami enfim quebrou o silêncio enrolando uma mexa de cabelos entre os dedos. –É como se elas fossem a sua... _namorada_ ou coisa do tipo; completou revirando os olhos, mas Zoro sequer a olhou. Seria mais difícil do que pensara. –Zoro?

-Já está um pouco tarde, não acha? –indagou o espadachim espiando-a pelo canto dos olhos. –Já devia estar na cama; completou rabugento como se a mulher ao seu lado tivesse cinco anos de idade.

Nami cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio irritada. Ele realmente nunca baixava a guarda? Seria sempre belo e temível como um leão? Aquilo a fazia ter vontade de socá-lo.

-Está fazendo frio; comentou esfregando os braços nus, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Zoro mais uma vez a espiou pelo canto dos olhos.

-Se usasse mais roupas não estaria sentindo. Não devia andar _nua _pelo navio com aqueles dois tarados por aqui e...

_-Isso te incomoda?_ Que Sanji-kun e Brook-sama me vejam assim?

Zoro sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Havia caído. Mas... _já?_ Havia caído no joguinho dela e aquele risinho debochado nos lábios da navegadora confirmavam isso. _Baka! Baka! Baka! Você é mesmo muito baka, Zoro!_

O espadachim outra vez desviou os olhos e passou a fitar a parede do lado oposto. Outro longo silêncio se instaurou.

-Sabe, se uma _certa pessoa_ me pagasse o que deve eu poderia comprar roupas novas...

Nami decidiu mudar de tática e percebeu que havia acertado quando se viu sob a mira dos olhos do leão. Zoro imediatamente a fitou, irritado, as sobrancelhas unidas num vinco fundo. A navegadora riu cruzando as pernas de forma sedutora e então continuou:

-Quando é que pretende me pagar, hã? Devo lhe dizer que os juros tem subido a cada dia. Como sua _nakama_ eu lhe aviso que seria melhor acertar logo essa dívida, sabe? Além do que é muito feio e _desonroso_ ficar débito com alguém, ainda mais quando se é um amigo, não acha Zoro?

Zoro sentia vontade de quebrar aquele lindo pescoçinho...

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que _eu já devolvi esse maldito dinheiro,_ hã? –indagou entre dentes.

_-Devolveu?_ –Nami riu. –Devolveu uma parte dele você quer dizer? Deixe-me refrescar a sua memória, sim? Quando eu te emprestei aquele dinheiro eu te disse que queria três vezes mais na devolução e...

_-O que espera que eu faça, hã?_ –Zoro a interrompeu gesticulando com ambas as mãos. –Que eu entregue a cabeça do nosso capitão à marinha para conseguir esse maldito dinheiro? Por que só assim eu conseguiria a soma que você quer; completou aborrecido, mas a navegadora riu, o que só aumentou a sua raiva.

-O Luffy não tem nada haver com isso, não o inclua no _nosso_ problema.

-_Nosso_ problema? –Zoro arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim, nosso; confirmou Nami aproximando-se e o fitando nos olhos, seu nariz quase roçou no dele. –É você quem não quer me dar o que eu quero...

Zoro piscou confuso, incomodado com a proximidade da navegadora. Via-se refletido nas íris castanhas e travessas da mulher.

-E o que você quer? Já te disse que não tenho o maldito dinheiro; respondeu por fim sustentando o olhar.

_-Você._

-Como?

Nami decididamente se cansou daquele joguinho. Levantou-se e caminhou até o espadachim que nada disse, apenas a observou como se ainda esperasse por alguma explicação. Zoro claramente não havia entendido, ou então pensava não ter entendido. Homens decididamente eram _lentos_, alguns mais do que os outros. Nami jogou os cabelos sensualmente para trás e então se sentou no colo do espadachim sem qualquer cerimônia ou pudor. Uma perna de cada lado, as mãos sobre os ombros masculinos e os olhos fixos nos dele.

Zoro apenas esperou, esperou até vê-la se aproximar com os olhos cerrados e os lábios entreabertos. É, não havia entendido errado, mas... _Ela ia mesmo fazer aquilo_? Até onde aquela mulher pretendia ir com seus joguinhos? Não, Nami precisava torturá-lo um pouco mais. Nami mirou-lhe os lábios, mas desviou no último segundo depositando um beijo cálido sobre seu olho esquerdo, sobre a cicatriz onde deveria estar seu olho esquerdo. Aquilo era o bastante, não é? Sinceramente, Zoro esperava que sim. Nami porem tinha outros planos. Vendo-o dócil daquele jeito, decidiu continuar a explorar o leão. Deslizou até o pescoço masculino depositando um beijo longo e quente no ponto sensível logo abaixo da orelha. Sabia do gostoso arrepio que ele sentiria com aquele gesto. Quando voltou a fitá-lo nos olhos havia algo de diferente neles, mas era uma intensidade contida. Sentiu uma vontade louca de beijá-lo, mas fazia parte do exercício de _domá-lo_ ser paciente.

Comprimiu seus lábios contra os dele, uma, duas, três vezes e pouco a pouco a muralha foi ruindo. Os lábios outrora rijos cederam e aos poucos começaram a corresponder o beijo. Nami riu satisfeita ao sentir as mãos calejadas se apertarem sobre suas coxas. O toque dele a queimou, excitou. Suas mãos se envolveram na nuca do espadachim, os dedos finos afagando-lhe os cabelos, e Zoro a presenteou com um baixo gemido. Nami estava adorando estar no comando, explorando-o como nunca antes pudera e ele simplesmente permitia que o fizesse. _Havia enfim domado o leão!_

Quando ele enfim se cansou daquela passividade e procurou aprofundar as carícias, Nami maldosamente cessou o beijo. Ele a mirou com aquela expressão séria, porem intensa, como se fosse devorá-la.

Nami riu.

Zoro a puxou pelos cabelos, afundou as mãos nas cascatas alaranjadas dos cabelos da navegadora. Ela realmente estava se divertindo, não estava? Aquela mulher realmente ignorava aquele velho ditado que dizia, que _quem brinca com fogo acaba se queimando_, não é? Zoro colou sua boca na dela num beijo voraz, sedento, ouvindo-a ronronar de prazer. Moveu os lábios com fúria obrigando-a a lhe dar espaço. Deslizou a língua depravadamente para dentro da boca dela, mas ela o recepcionou com igual volúpia. Suas mãos subiram pelas coxas da mulher, apertando-a, marcando território. Contornou-lhe as curvas sedutoras dos quadris até alcançar a cintura fina. Zoro já não estava mais preso a deliciosa tarefa de beijar-lhe a boca. O espadachim despejava beijos molhados e mordidas pelo pescoço da navegadora que gemia satisfeita. Era realmente aquilo o que ela queria, não é?

Zoro a jogou no sofá e a cobriu com o peso de seu corpo. Nami gemeu e se remexeu, as mãos desesperadas em despí-lo. Zoro riu. Era a sua vez de brincar. Prendeu as mãos da navegadora acima da cabeça e com a mão livre começou a explorá-la. Sua mão esquerda se fechou sobre o seio volumoso enquanto traçava uma trilha de beijos molhados até ali. Podia ver o mamilo entumescido sob o tecido fino da camisola, pedindo para receber a devida atenção. Nami gemeu alto quando o sentiu morder aquela área sensível ainda que sobre o tecido. Ele certamente estava superando suas expectativas, mas Nami não gostava de ser a _presa._

Nami obrigou-o a se sentar novamente e mais uma vez tomou o comando. Aninhou-se outra vez no colo dele e o beijou. Zoro tinha um gosto delicioso e Nami queria descobrir o quão delicioso ele poderia ser a medida que o fosse provando. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e demorou-se na orelha esquerda quase arrancando um dos três brincos que o espadachim usava. Outra vez ele havia se tornado dócil e submisso a suas vontades. Aquilo a excitava mais do que qualquer coisa. Deslizou a língua pelo peito nu, rijo e cor de cobre. Ele tinha o gosto do mar, do sol, e de algo mais que não poderia ser descrito com palavras. Zoro sentiu-a deslizar os dedos suavemente pela enorme cicatriz em seu peito e depois repousar uma dúzia de beijos cálidos também. Aquilo havia sido doce e instigante!

Nami fez com que a parte superior do quimono que o espadachim usava deslizasse e mordeu o ombro masculino. Ouviu-o bufar em seu pescoço e então voltar a lhe apertar as coxas com firmeza, um claro sinal de que estava tentando se conter. Estava outra vez despertando a fera. Deslizou as mãos até a faixa na cintura dele e a tirou com facilidade expondo um abdômen perfeito e cheio de músculos. Arranhou-o propositalmente com as unhas e então passou a etapa seguinte, mas assim que tocou-lhe no cós das calças, ele a parou. Zoro segurou-lhe as mãos impedindo-a de continuar. Fitaram-se por um breve instante de silêncio, uma espécie de permissão muda.

Zoro a beijou. Não havia mais porque hesitar. Livraram-se rapidamente das roupas e outra vez deitaram-se no sofá apertado. Zoro a comprimiu sob o seu peso, mas Nami não protestou. Seus corpos nus se fundiram numa explosão de cores quando o espadachim a penetrou de uma só vez. Nami não conseguiu empedir o grito de surpresa e prazer que lhe subiu pela garganta. Tê-lo dentro de si só não era melhor do que tê-lo se movendo daquele jeito. Lento, sem pressa, mas numa cadencia ininterrupta. Arranhou-o, mordeu-o, ele a estava deixando louca de desejo, porem continuava sério e controlado. Buscou os olhos dele, de um verde escuro, e então gemeu alto atingindo o orgasmo.

Zoro mirou aquela face rosada, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos cerrados. Impelido voltou a mover-se contra o corpo feminino, dessa vez mais rápido, com estocadas fundas e fortes. Também queria alcançar aquele estágio de letargia e plenitude. Foram preciso apenas mais três investidas para sentir a cavidade úmida o abraçar num novo orgasmo e dessa vez atingiram o ápice juntos. Um Zoro até então calado urrou de prazer antes de repousar a cabeça contra os seios da navegadora. Nami o acolheu afagando-lhe os cabelos e o corpo suado. Aquele era um momento único, aquela sensação boa de que tudo do que precisavam estava ali.

E pelos instantes seguintes realmente foi tudo. A respiração compassada, o bater calmo de seus corações e aquela sensação de encanto e plenitude.

-Hei, Nami?

-Sim? –indagou a navegadora beijando o topo da cabeça do espadachim que se afastou o suficiente para fitá-la nos olhos.

-Eu realmente não tenho aquele dinheiro; disse-lhe Zoro e a navegadora riu.

Depois do que haviam acabado de fazer, ele ainda se lembrava disso? Nami levou as mãos até o rosto do espadachim e o acariciou com ternura.

-Não se preocupe, eu já descobri uma _forma_ de você me pagar...

O sorriso malicioso nos lábios da mulher fez com que Zoro lhe sorrisse de volta.

-E isso ainda incluí... _juros?_ –indagou o espadachim beijando a ponta dos dedos da navegadora.

-Claro; Nami riu, mas então piscou confusa, Zoro havia repentinamente se tornado sério, quase que carrancudo. –O que foi, Zoro?

-Fique longe daquele maldito cozinheiro enquanto eu estiver em_ dívida _com você, ouviu bem?

Nami mordeu o lábio.

-Só enquanto você estiver em dívida comigo?

-Enquanto isso ainda for importante para você; respondeu-lhe Zoro.

-Você sempre foi importante para mim.

_-Droga!_ –Zoro bufou desviando o olhar e Nami balançou a cabeça confusa.

-Qual o problema, Zoro?

Zoro a fitou.

-Que raios de poder você tem, hã? Eu fechei a porta tantas vezes, mas você sempre descobriu uma forma de entrar. A verdade é que talvez você sempre tenha estado do lado de dentro...

Nami riu e então o abraçou contra o peito.

_-Baka!_ Não é assim que se faz uma declaração para uma mulher!

-E quem disse que eu estou me... me declarando, hã? –Zoro bufou irritado ouvindo-a rir divertida.

-Ok.

-Ok.

-Zoro?

-Ahm.

-É absolutamente verdade tudo aquilo que eu te disse, principalmente a parte de cobrar os juros...

Zoro riu. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ter contraído aquela dívida.

**FIM! **

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **É isso aí pessoal minha primeira fanfic OP! AMOOO One Piece e AMOOOOOO o Zoro, tava doida pra estreiar nesse fandom. Reviews são bem vindos, ok?

Bjus gente linda!

Ja ne! ^^


End file.
